Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dual clutch transmission, and more particularly, to a configuration of a shift operating mechanism of the transmission.
Description of Related Art
A dual clutch transmission (DCT) is configured to shift power input to two clutches using a synchromesh shift mechanism.
As the number of shift stages to be implemented by a transmission is increased, the synchromesh shift mechanism generally has a complex shift operating mechanism to selectively control the corresponding synchronizing device.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.